


And Suddenly

by orite (geographic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geographic/pseuds/orite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where John and Mary never die, there are no supernatural creatures, and Sam and Dean are just two brothers who live together and love each other a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly

He's stirred by the jingle of dog tags, opens one eye to stare accusingly at Bonzo, who stands by the bed panting, tongue lolling to one side. Sam has no idea where he's been; doesn't really care when he sees the time on the clock, red hazy light emanating from it and casting the room in a surreal glow, like a film over a lens. It's 3am. He has better things to be doing.

He rolls over, and a second later the bed dips with Bonzo's weight. Sam can tell just from the way the bed shifts that Bonzo's circling the area he sleeps in, almost like the way a cat would. Dean always says that Bonzo's confused; has no idea what the fuck he is because he won't fetch a stick or a ball if you throw him one. He doesn't chase cats; is way more content to try and be friends with them. And if another dog comes near him, his hackles raise up in such a way that tells them that, if he could hiss, he would.

He sends up a silent prayer of thanks that Bonzo eats dog food. He dreads to think how many tins of cat food it'd take to feed him, considering he has an appetite that could rival his brother's.

Sam takes a deep breath, holds it in for a second, and then sighs. He settles down into the covers, rests his head in the dip between his and Dean's pillows, and that's when he smells it.

It's faint at first, but as the minutes tick by, it grows stronger and stronger until he can't ignore it anymore. He sits up, blearily, takes another breath and is hit with the unmistakable scent of fresh coffee. He smiles to himself, and when he can bring himself to open his eyes, Bonzo is looking at him expectantly with ears pricked.

He rolls his eyes. “Go on,” Sam whispers. “Go find Dean.”

That's all it takes for Bonzo to almost fall over himself whilst scrambling off the bed. He's out the door like a shot, and Sam shakes his head. He can't help but smile as well though.

As excited as Bonzo is to see Dean, he keeps running back to run a circle around Sam before taking off again. He almost trips him up a few times, but that doesn't detract from Sam's contentedness. He can already taste the coffee, and his face heats when he imagines the way Dean'll hook his foot round the back of Sam's ankle whilst they sit at the table. He loves these middle of the night coffee breaks, even if their origin doesn't have a good history behind it.

Dean used to have a problem with alcohol. It was a long term thing, spanning several years, but when they both decided that enough was enough, Dean went cold turkey and has never looked back since. It wasn't until then that they realized Dean had only been sleeping okay most nights because he was drinking himself into it. Now, Dean is for the best part an insomniac. He stays up late, sleeps fitfully, gets up early, is always tired and very nearly always cranky. But he's Sam's and that's all that matters.

And it means they get to drink coffee together at three in the morning, sometimes. Sam figures it's worth dealing with Dean's demons, and Dean dealing with his, if at the end of the day they get to have each other.

Sam watches as Bonzo disappears through the kitchen doorway. The smell is much stronger now, and his body almost aches with the need for caffeine. Dean isn't sitting at the table yet, so he's got a little while to wait, but Sam can think of several ways to pass the time.

He imagines Dean pressing him up against the counter, tongue idly tracing the shape of Sam's lips. He would beg, absolutely beg for Dean to just kiss him already, and his brother would laugh quietly and murmur a _no_ against his lips.

“Not yet, Sammy,” he would say.

He'd hold Sam's body in place with his hips, fingers interlocked, and keeping his hands pressed palm down to the countertops. The smell of coffee would get stronger, sometimes even too strong in the small kitchen when the windows weren't open, and Dean wouldn't let go of Sam a second before he had to. He'd trail his lips along Sam's jaw, up to his ear and flick his tongue against the shell. Sam would groan, knees going weak, cock hardening between them.

Dean would rock into him gently, barely any friction so that it was almost maddening. Dean's grip would tighten on Sam's hands as he fought of the urge to just crush their bodies together, and he would breathe hot and heavy against his mouth, a bare inch away, hissing slightly when their dicks brushed together just right. Sam would be going out of his fucking mind, and Dean would be enjoying it way too much. And then when the coffee was done –

Dean would kiss him. He'd let go of Sam's hands, grab a fistful of his hair instead and just hold him there whilst he kissed him. It'd always leave Sam breathless, make his fingers twist with the need to touch, but he wouldn't dare. Wouldn't want to risk Dean not touching him later for breaking the rules.

Sometimes he'd press his tongue inside Sam's mouth, and he'd eagerly suck it in further. That much was allowed, at least, and Sam's dick would twitch between them, making Dean breathe out harshly.

And then his brother would shove away from him, leave Sam holding himself up with his grip on the counter whilst Dean went to pour the drinks.

It's just a game they play, but it drives Sam insane every fucking time.

When he steps inside the kitchen, the rich smell of coffee instantly dissipates. The kitchen is cold, and empty, and Dean is not there. He hasn't been there for a long time.

Because Dean is dead.

~end


End file.
